Mistletoe, Christmas trees and Christmas cheer
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Mrs. Lovett just wants to spread a bit of Christmas cheer to Sweeney Todd's shop. Sweeney is not to pleased with this. A small disaster leads to a very sweet moment. who knew the baker would get such a lovely Christmas gift? Sweenett as always. r n r! :


_Hey everyone! So here I am sitting in bed in my purple duvets, with some random tv show playing in the background. Its currently 12:15 am here, and weirdly night time is the best for writing. Anyone else feel that? Hahah never know why I explain what I'm doing right now, but I'm the author and so I can! Guess I think that what I'm doing is important_

_Wow, it has been like over 3 months since I have written a fanfiction. But I thought that it was Christmas and tis the season to be jolly! Let this one come a but late though. But here it is! My second Sweeney Todd Christmas fic. I got this idea from the movie its complicated, with meryle streep. Seriously funny movie people! And really sweet. Go and see it, good movie! Wow I should be getting paid, like free advertising. Oh and before I forget_

_I will be hopefully updating the start of their relationship sometime next month. As for the plan, I don't know when, hopefully soon. I've just been so busy with work and life. Now there may be a lot of grammar mistakes here, I tripled checked it just then but my beta has been busy. Wow, now 12:32 am. Its Christmas over here already! Where has the time gone?_

_Anyway, ahem. Enough rambling. Let the story begin!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. The genius Stephen Sondiem and especially double genius Tim Burton owns that. I do not own Johnny Depp ethier. Johnny Depp to is not for sale, I found that the hard way people!**

_Summery:_

_Mrs. Lovett just wants to spread a bit of Christmas cheer to Sweeney Todd's shop. Sweeney is not to pleased with this. A small disaster leads to a very sweet moment. Sweenett as always._

**Mistletoe, Christmas trees and some Christmas cheer**

**

* * *

**

Sweeney Todd stared outside the window, looking into the peach colored sunset. He saw the Londoners coming out of their houses and enjoying the spirit of Christmas. He saw young lovers hand in hand ice skating, little kids building snow men and having snowball fights, adults meeting up with neighbors and sharing ale together, children poking out there tongues, trying to catch the falling snow flakes. There were Christmas lights and holy hung around all the shops and houses, the sounds of laughter filled the air and smiles shined everyone's eyes. It was revolting. Sweeney Todd tore his eyes away from the window and back to his gloomy, empty shop. He hated Christmas. Hated it. He wished it to be over, he wished for the sun to dim and the night to come, he wished for a new day.

Before Sweeney Todd could ponder this thought any longer his door swung open. His heart leapt a bit, maybe it was the judge. Maybe the judge had come for a quick shave before the Christmas ball that he usually held. A wicked grin grew on Sweeney's lips, the judge would be the perfect present for him. His eyes flew to the door and was disappointed to see that It was not the judge, but the baker, standing there in a bright red dress with a matching santa's hat, holding a box. She to was trying to get into the spirit of Christmas.

" Hello Mr. T!" she said brightly, looking around at the dusty room.

Sweeney narrowed his eyes.

" What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

Mrs. Lovett ignored his tone of voice and smiled widely, placing the box on the floor. Sweeney peered into it and saw to his horror that it was filled with holly, mistletoe, bright Christmas lights, golden bells, little silver balls, cute boxes in assorted colours looking like wrapped gifts and glittering red, silver, gold and emerald tinsel. Mrs. Lovett looked up and saw fury flashing in the barbers eyes.

" Now Mr. T", Mrs. Lovett said steadily, slightly alarmed at the murderous look he was giving her.

Sweeney took a step towards her, his dark glare piercing into her eyes.

" Didn't I tell you that I don't like Christmas? Haven't I made it clear to you that I do not celebrate such a foolish festival?" he said all this without parting his teeth.

Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath before exhaling.

" I know you don't like Christmas dear, you made it clear at dinner." Mrs. Lovett said all this while she tried not to remember the image. She had convinced Sweeney to come down for Christmas dinner, but as soon as he heard the caroling that was outside her shop he had jumped out of his chair and unfortunately he had pushed up the table with him, so the roast turkey had fallen off. He had stormed up to his shop and hadn't come down since. " But love," Mrs. Lovett continued. " I just thought it would be nice to have something bright in your shop. You know, something cheerful? It always looks so dark and lonely inside; and who knows. Maybe these decorations will attract more customers?"

Sweeney looked at her furiously and opened his mouth to yell at her before the door swung open. Toby staggered in carrying a small Christmas tree that couldn't have been longer then a meter. He smiled happily to the baker.

" I got the tree mam! Where do you want it?" he asked, his wide eyes scanning the shop.

Mrs. Lovett beamed at him. Bless that boy, she thought to herself.

" Just over there by the window Toby love!" she replied, pointing to the spot. " This ought to brighten up the place a bit."

She turned her wide smile to Sweeney, who stood there glaring at them.

" No, I refuse to have this tree in my shop." he said stubbornly.

Mrs. Lovett frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

" Now Mr. T, this is technically _my_ shop. I've never charged you a pennies charge to stay here, and hell I even cook and clean after you. Not to mention, well, break the law for you."

At this last statement Sweeney's eyes shot up.

" As I recall Mrs. Lovett, you were the one to suggest this devious plan."

Mrs. Lovett shrugged.

" This is still me shop and I would like to have this Christmas tree. Now..."

She put her attention back to Toby, who had just placed the tree near the window and was staring at the box of decorations joyfully.

" Can we start decorating now mam? Please?"

Mrs. Lovett beamed at him, hurrying over to the decorations.

" Coarse you can!" she picked up the crimson tinsel and started to wrap it around the tree. Toby smiled and took a golden ball, hanging on the end of the pine leaf. Sweeney Todd stood there watching them, his mouth slightly open. The scene of Lovett and Toby giggling and getting all excited and well, acting like children shocked Sweeney. Why was he still standing there letting them put that..that thing in his shop?

" Mrs. Lovett!" he called to her. " I said I did not want that tree in my shop! Now kindly get it out!

Mrs. Lovett stopped and put a stern look on her face, with her hands on her hips she turned to Sweeney. Toby looked a little frightened, he crouched away behind the baker, his eyes on the barber.

" Mr. Todd, I said there would be a tree here and there bloody hell will be!"

She then turned back to the box and began to continue decorating the tree. Sweeney clenched his fists into balls, anger bubbling inside of him. And before he knew what he was doing, he walked over to the box and picked up to silver glittering balls. A sinister smile grew on Sweeney's back to the other side of the room he threw the ball at the wall, missing the baker by inches. She and Toby jumped up, horrified. Mrs. Lovett turned around and glared at Sweeney.

" What the bloody hell was that for?"

He glared at her.

" I said I didn't want that bloody tree in my shop! Get it out!"

Toby took a step to walk away but Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm, stopping him. She was sick of being pushed around by Sweeney, sick of loving him, sick of suffering for him. She was going to take a stand.

" No," she said through gritted teeth.

Sweeney scowled at her and without looking properly, without thinking properly he threw the second ball. It flew through the air, then collided onto Mrs. Lovett's arm. The delicate glass smashed into pieces. The baker gasped in shock and pain. She looked down at her arm where the ball had cut her, causing a small bit of blood to ooze out. Some of the bits of glass were still stuck in her arm, the rest were on the ground. Toby looked at her arm, horrified.

" You monster! Look what you've done!" he yelped.

Sweeney stood there, completely shocked at what he had done. He looked at her bleeding arm, wanting to say something, but no words came out. Mrs. Lovett looked up into his eyes, somehow not believing that he had hurt her.

" You barstard," she whispered to him.

Taking Toby by the arm she stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind her. Sweeney stood there, still in shock, staring at the poorly decorated, lonely Christmas tree and the little remains of the silver, broken ball.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett sat there at the edge of her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had sent Toby away and insisted that she was fine. Of coarse the boy didn't want to leave her by herself on Christmas, bless that boy. She sighed. She didn't even know why she was so worked up about it or why she was crying about it. It was only a small cut and she had managed to pick the glass out of her arm and clean out the blood. There were two scars on her arm, but that was all the damage. No it wasn't, she thought to herself. There was more emotional damage done to her on the inside. Maybe it was the sinister look Sweeney had given her, the look that said he didn't care about her. The fact that Mrs. Lovett loved this man so much and could never even get a simple thank you out of him. She sat there, letting the silence fill the room. There was small knock on the door and Mrs. Lovett's head shot up. She expected it to be Toby, coming to see if she was ok. But no, there standing there looking sheepish was Sweeney Todd.

He didn't say anything at first, he just stood there, staring at her. The silence lingered in the air before she spoke.

" What are you doing here?"

" I heard you crying." he said simply.

Mrs. Lovett scoffed.

" What? All the way from your shop? I may have been crying but no ones that loud."

Sweeney looked down, looking a little uncomfortable. Like he was going to admit something that he shouldn't have done.

" Well...when you left..I-I followed."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened at this.

" W-what? But..why?"

Sweeney shrugged, looking back to her.

" I don't know, something inside me just told me to follow."

That was all he said, and Mrs. Lovett didn't know how to reply. The long silence grew again, before Sweeney broke it, pointing to her arm.

" Your bleeding."

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her arm.

" No I'm not, I cleaned it up. Its just a scar."

Sweeney Todd stared at it, then slowly approached her. He slowly sat down on the bed, sitting only inches away from the baker. Mrs. Lovett felt her heart thudding against her chest and her breathing fastened. She began to worry that Sweeney would hear. She could already feel the heat increase around her and could already smell the faint smell of cologne that Sweeney put on himself so he could hide the smell of blood from the customers. She breathed in the scent, sighing lightly at the smell.

Then to her great surprise Sweeney took her hand and brought it up to his eyes, examining the scar on her arm. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but take a sharp breath at this, Sweeney had never been this close to her, never had he touched her before. She didn't know why he was doing it, but she didn't care. Slowly Sweeney Todd brought her arm up to his lips and planted a kiss on her scar. Mrs. Lovett gasped, it stung a little. Then she felt her eyes close as she let out a little moan. Sweeney released her arm, looking into her eyes; Mrs. Lovett slowly opened them, seeing the astonished look in the barbers eyes. She could still feel the spot where he had kissed her tingle, she felt her heart racing and swore that she was panting. Then Sweeney bent his head down and kissed the spot again, harder this time and longer. Then slowly he began to trail up her arm,his lips kissing her skin, making a path up her arm. Mrs. Lovett let out another small moan as he did this. His lips got up to her shoulder and continued to kiss up her collarbone. Mrs. Lovett tilted her head to the back and let him gently suck on her neck before he finally met her lips. He kissed her gently at first and Mrs. Lovett kissed him back. Her mind was racing, she couldn't believe that this was happening. But she didn't think, she just let herself fall into this pure bliss. Sweeney deepened the kiss, now kissing her passionately. Mrs. Lovett brought her hand up to his cheek, gently caressing it. She found her other hand in his coal black hair, her fingers getting lost through his hair. Sweeney's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling the baker closer he pressed her petite body up against his. His other hand slide up her arms and around her neck. How long they sat there kissing nether of them knew, until finally they pulled apart.

They sat there, looking into each others eyes and panting. Mrs. Lovett's cheeks were flushed and even Sweeney didn't look as pale as he usually did. There was a small silence before Sweeney gave a small smile to Mrs. Lovett.

" Want to finish decorating the tree?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eyes. " I believe that there was a very alluring looking mistletoe in the bottom of the box."

Mrs. Lovett grinned back at him.

" Who needs the mistletoe love?"

And with that she brought her lips back up to his.

* * *

Awww wasn't that sweet? Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, also I'm looking out for beta's! again, very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Merry Christmas everyone! I know now all our presents will be as good as a kiss from one sexy barber, but hey, tis the season of joy! Have a great Christmas!


End file.
